A Stolen Christmas Day
by barmybeth
Summary: Hermione recieves a letter and everything goes from bad to worse, and then someone unexpected turns up. This was really interesting to write so hope you enjoy it!


Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, all characters, names, places, beasts and any other related indicia are all trademark, copy right and property of J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros.  
  
A Stolen Christmas Day  
  
Chapter 1  
  
   
  
'Professor McGonagall you wanted to see me?'  
  
'Ah Miss Granger please take a seat,' replied the professor her face grave.  
  
Hermione sat herself in one of the leather chairs in the voluminous office. Professor McGonagall sank into the chair behind her desk; took a letter out of her robes and placed it in front of her. Hermione eyed it curiously, still not sure why she'd been called to come see her head of house.  
  
'I think you better read this,' the Professor's voice was shaking as she handed the letter to Hermione. 'It arrived today.'  
  
Hermione slowly picked up the envelope; she read the front but it wasn't addressed to her. 'Professor I don't understand?'  
  
Professor McGonagall didn't reply.  
  
Hermione slowly pulled out the piece of parchment and began to read the letter:  
  
Dear Sir/Madam,  
  
I am sorry to inform you that there has been an attack from Dark Lord and his followers on two Muggles last night, 23rd December. The two Muggles by the name of John and Anne Granger were found dead at there home in Lincoln. I believe Miss Hermione Granger is a 7th year student at Hogwarts and I would like to give my deepest sympathy for her loss…  
  
Hermione stared hard at the letter shaking in her hand she couldn't read anymore.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder. 'Miss Granger I'm terribly sorry.'  
  
'It can't…it just can't be true…they…they can't be…' Hermione choked and couldn't get out her last word.  
  
'Again I'm terribly sorry, would you like to see Madam Pomfrey you look very pale?'  
  
'No, thank you Professor,' whispered Hermione, ferociously blinking back tears that threatened to overflow. 'If it's all the same to you I would like some time to myself, excuse me.'  
  
*****  
  
Later on that evening Hermione could me found alone in her dormitory gazing at the stockings and sprigs of holly attached to the fireplace. The firelight made her tear stained face shimmer in the glow as it cast half shadows across her face. She forced herself to re-read the crumpled letter in her trembling hand. It couldn't be true it, just couldn't.  
  
Hermione shut her eyes tight, trying to block out everything surrounding her. She could hear the soft crackling of the slowly dying fire, the rattling of the wind and the hammering of the rain against the ancient windows. For some reason it terrified her everything that had happened this evening had totally overwhelmed her and questions started to race through her mind. When did it happen? Where would she go in the summer? Why did it happen? Well that one was obvious Voldemort was trying to get to Harry, well she wasn't going to let him, and she wouldn't say anything to Harry. Harry felt dreadful for every death Voldemort committed. But Harry had saved so many more people from dying when he reflected the curse when he was one. Ron and Hermione had told him this so many times, but it didn't make him feel any better.  
  
A soft knock on the dormitory broke her train of thoughts she got up, quickly wiping her moist face. The knock came again. She rushed over to the door hoping her eyes weren't too red and puffy. It was Harry.  
  
'Hey, Ron and I are going to see Hagrid want to come?'  
  
'No thanks, I'm studying for my N.E.W.Ts,' Hermione lied.  
  
'Already, God you're keen, Christmas Eve and all. Well if you're sure, you won't be disturbed anyway, you'll have the whole of the Gryffindor tower to your self,' Harry smiled but frowned suddenly. 'You all right? You look like you been crying.'  
  
'No, no I'm fine. It's just this exam revision making me a bit highly strung lately,' she said quickly.  
  
Harry looked at her carefully for a moment.  
  
'I'm fine,' Hermione insisted putting on a forced smile. 'You'll get soaked out there it's tipping it down outside!'  
  
He seemed convinced. 'I promise I won't get to wet, I'll make sure your ickle Ronniekins doesn't either,' he teased. 'I'll see you later then,'  
  
Harry turned to go back down the spiral staircase to the common room where Ron could be heard calling for him to hurry up.  
  
She closed the door and stood there contemplating what to do, she most certainly wouldn't be studying and Ron and Harry wouldn't be gone that long. She remembered their Christmas presents and decided she would place them under the magnificent Christmas tree in the common room by the fire ready for the next morning. They had all the room they could possibly want, since everyone in Gryffindor house had gone home for Christmas this year. Many people wanted as much time with their families as possible, Voldemort power was strong and no one knew how many more Christmases they would be having with the people they loved. She clenched her teeth hard and strode down to the common room.  
  
She delicately placed the neatly wrapped gifts under the tree and admiring her charm work (a time lock charm meaning Harry and Ron could not sneakily unwrap them in the middle of the night) before she retreated back to her dorm room. Upon entering she found the windows wide open with the large curtains bellowing about in the gale. Feeling the icy December air on her cheeks she hurried over to shut the windows. She decided they must have blown open while she was in the common room. Hermione smiled as she shut the first window as she looked down to Hagrid's familiar hut; but froze in horror.  
  
There reflected in the glass where two dark figures standing behind her in front of the fireplace.  
  
Hermione spun round. There, standing before her was two shadowy figures, but she'd seen the robes and masks so many times before, she knew who they were instantly.  
  
DeathEaters  
  
'What do you want?' she stammered.  
  
'YOU,'  
  
She stared in horror as they drew their wands and she turned and dashed towards the open door, realising there would be no escaping this. Hermione felt the Cruciatus curse hit her in the back. Her knees gave way beneath her, the pain was so extreme, so ardent, and in the moments of anguish she lost all memory of where she was …it was like searing knives were stabbing every inch of her skin. All Hermione knew was this was pain beyond anything she had ever felt. Remembering only seeing the holly and stockings before she was hit by the stunning curse.  
  
   
  
  
  
A.n hope you all enjoyed that, well if you didn't you would have stopped reading it wouldn't you. As my spelling and grammar are appalling anybody wanting to be a beta would be much appreciated. Now be a responsible reader and leave me a review. Thank you. next chapter will hopefully be out soon. 


End file.
